nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage/Gallery
Pics Can someone post the 3.1 update pics???? 16:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :You can upload them yourself if no one's put them up there yet. 23:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Gallery bugs There are some problems with the gallery.I would fix it,but I can't. Can anyone add every gallery to right section? 12:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I think I fixed it. -- 13:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ads Should we add the advertisements? 13:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Images missing Just saying someone must add the images here. I quit my work here because of the design change...I mean it's good he added "update 1","update 2",etc sections,but the one who did could at last add all sections! Anyway,I am not gonna edit here,I quit my work on Nitrome wikis to,possibly leaving them. 18:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I quit my work here because of the design change...I mean it's good he added "update 1","update 2",etc sections,but the one who did could at last add all sections! :That person is me. Please be patient, I didn't have enough time to add all the sections, I've been rather busy with other Nitrome stuff and haven't had much time to finish the page. Also, bear in mind that I took the WIP template down specifically so that you could add content, as such, I've kept it down since. I will continue add content to this page. :Finally, thanks for your continued work on the page, you did add a lot of pictures which we wouldn't have right now, as you were (before) adding content to the page. -- 19:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I may continue my work if all the removed photos will be added back.Also I knew you made the design change.But I didn't want say.Anyway good luck in that. : 19:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly,I actually don't want add the photos again,a lot have code number (such as 91041209481),but I didn;t rename them because this is the name given by Nitrome.Anyway,if someone will add them back,I can say what photos are missing and stuff like that. :Also there is also an 3.1 update. :I think I still can add the newest photos,and you can add the old photos,what u think? :I would apreciate some help. : 19:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure! I can help, adding the old photos. I don't believe I moved anything, what did I remove? -- 02:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh don't worry.I think the 3.1 was the only missing but I will check all the files. :: 05:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well,i think all photos are added now,but I would to be contacted if something is missing. ::Also,while I had a pause on that page,no one kept adding photos,and after I saw that a photo removed by Nitrome from their site was not uplaoded.Lucky that I saved it in my computer. :: 06:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry for the pause, I kept forgetting to add pictures. Good job on saving that picture, since you've started editing, I begun to save mostly all pictures on my computer and uploading them here. -- 13:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Add this Nitrome,Rovio,Icebreaker... 'AND MY SHOPPE!' 08:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Where did you find the "AND MY SHOPPE!" image? -- 15:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) i will be back I will be back to edit this page,as I used to... If someone sees any missing photos,or I make wrong edits,please PM me. 13:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC)